ÚLTIMA NOCHE
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Terry recibe una carta de Candy, con ciertas revelaciones que harán que él cambie de opinión acerca de su futuro. Pero también esa carta significa que ella esta por partir del país y olvidarlo. Cosa que Terry evitará a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

**ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

**Soy una tonta, no debí haberle hecho caso a mi corazón, debía obedecer a la razón, pero incluso ella me ha traicionado.**

**Desde un principio supe que nada bueno resultaría si me presentaba en el teatro, si con tan solo ver tu rostro en los carteles mi corazón se estremecía, como no saber que tan pronto te viera en escena, mi ser reclamaría gritar tu nombre, gritar cuanto te necesitaba y cuanto me hacías falta. **

**Debí haber sabido que cada que nuestras miradas se entrelazaban, tu me reclamabas y pedías a gritos que esperara por ti. Pero lo siento no puedo hacerlo. **

**Mi querido Terry esta vez no cederé ante tus caprichos, ante tus engaños y artimañas que solías utilizar para retenerme, creo que ya no puedo detener lo inevitable. **

**Sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros destinos fueron escritos hace miles de años, y que nada de lo que hiciéramos los iba a cambiar; tal vez lo intentamos, al menos yo así lo hice, pero vez, al final del camino todo vuelve a ser igual; nuestros destinos no fueron hechos para estar juntos...ambos los sabemos y ambos lo lamentamos. Se que tu también lo sientes así, y espero de corazón que comprendas que este es el adiós definitivo; porque yo no puedo continuar torturando mi corazón y actuando como si nada de esto me lastimara. Ya mucho sufrimiento he soportado a lo largo de mi vida y creo que ya no soy capaz de aguantarlo por mas tiempo. **

**Terry, te juro que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de esa manera, pero fue lo mejor para ambos. Cuando mencione que debías de hacer tu vida al lado de Susan, que ella te merecía mas que yo, en realidad no lo sentí así, mis palabras no fueron ciertas, pero solo actué por moral, por simple y absurda compasión. Creó que algo dentro de mí, deseaba que tu refutaras por todos los medios posibles mi propuesta, que la tomaras como uno de mis tantos caprichos y te aferraras a mí; pero no fue así, en un principio lo pareció pero sencillamente no se porque tu te dejaste derrotar por mí tan fácil mente. **

**Vamos Terry no seamos ilusos, sabes que tu no amas a Susan, no puedo asegurar que me ames a mí, porque no quiero especular lo que en tu corazón albergas, pero si se; que si aceptaste unir tu vida a Susan es porque te estas auto sacrificando; porque tal vez quieres enmendar algún error del pasado y no te has dado cuenta aún. **

**Me pediste que me quedara a tu lado, y yo me negué, hice a un lado mis sentimientos y me negué la felicidad que por largo tiempo he esperado. Te dije que entre tu y yo, nada bueno podría resultar, pero ya no estoy tan segura. He dejado de verte, los días transcurren con lentitud y aunque juro que me he alejado de tus fotos y no transito por donde tu rostro aparezca en cada esquina, aun así continuo viéndote, continuo viendo tu sonrisa sarcástica donde escondes una autentica tristeza, tus hermosos ojos zafiros tan llenos de amor y sufrimiento..como un niño en busca de consuelo y protección detrás de su manto de rudeza me siguen a todas partes. **

**Terry desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el barco me has enseñado tantas cosas, de corazón te agradezco y por eso mismo, porque a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido para mí, no puedo abandonar este país sin antes pedirte perdón por todo y darte de nuevo las gracias. **

**Mañana a primera hora me voy del país, tal vez con el tiempo consiga olvidarte y sacar fuerzas del dolor, como he aprendido a hacerlo, se que no será fácil, pero tengo que intentarlo si es que quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice, de ser feliz. Y si no consigo olvidarte, guardo la esperanza de hacer menos llevadero tu recuerdo y mi propio dolor. **

**Ya es hora querido Terry, el papel y las palabras comienzan a escasear, siento como un nudo en mi garganta me impide respirar libremente y las lágrimas han nublado mi visión. Terence Grantchester, es la última vez que me atrevo a pronunciar tu nombre en la soledad de mi departamento, verdaderamente deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad en Susan, se que ella te quiere y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que me olvides y ames a ella. **

**HASTA NUNCA TERRY **

**Candy White A.**

**

* * *

**

Las noches de diciembre eran las peores para Terry, abandonar a media noche la calidez de la sala de teatro, para internarse en la oscuridad y frialdad de la noche, de regreso a su casa; era poco agradable. Aunque si lo comparaba con estar mas tiempo al lado de Susan , sin duda prefería quedar varado en medio de una tormenta de nieve, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de que en un momento de delirio Candy, su dulce pecosa lo visitara.

Había establecido desde hace mucho la misma rutina: salir del teatro, ayudar a Susan a subir a su coche, despedirse de ella; responder el saludo de su chofer y subir a la parte trasera, se acomodaba en ella apoyando su codo en el marco del cristal mientras miraba a través de éste; aunque en realidad a esas horas de la noche no había mucho que ver.

Y esa noche en particular no había nevado aun, pero una densa neblina atrapaba el escaso e inamovible sendero.

Algo dentro de la niebla lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento; se acomodo sobre el asiento, limpiando con la manga de su abrigo el cristal empañado, pegando su rostro en éste, le grito algunas palabras a su chofer y aún con el carro en movimiento salto fuera de él. Giró en dirección de la figura que viera dentro del carro, era sin duda una mujer vestida con un grueso abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus talones, que iban cubiertos por unas botas, su cabello estaba escondido en una gorra pero algunos de ellos escapaban y quedaban al descubierto; hace unos minutos había sido tan clara que hubiera podido darle un nombre si la hubiese visto por mas tiempo, pero ahora solo era pequeña mota en medio de la noche.

Giró desesperado hacía su puerta, intentando tomar una decisión, cuando algo llamo su atención: metida por la mitad, sobre el espacio entre la puerta y el marco, se encontraba un sobre blanco. Lo tomo sintiendo como sus manos temblaban bajo la suave y blanca estructura de la hoja, mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta, descubriendo incluso antes de que leyera las primeras líneas de quien era, y que decía.

Mientras la leía olvido todo cuanto lo rodeaba, en ese momento no sintió como los primeros copos comenzaban a descender y su abrigo empezaba a humedecerse; lo único que fue capaz de comprender y sentir fue la fuerte punzada en su pecho cuando estaba a mitad de la carta. Si no fuese un hombre soberbio y orgulloso, que había crecido aprendiendo a hacer frente a los contratiempo y vencerlos y no al contrario, teniendo como firme idea que la debilidad no eran propias de un hombre y menos en un Grantchester, seguramente se hubiera dejado abatir por las sinceras palabras de Candy y muy posiblemente algunas lágrimas hubieran surcado su rostro.

Pero desde luego Terry no se lo iba a permitir, en su lugar llamo a su sirviente y aunque sabía que era muy tarde y que su plan formado en minutos tenía las horas en su contra, le pidió que buscase la dirección de Candy. El hombre asintió sin decir nada, subió al carro y se alejo, dejando a Terry aun en la calle.

Había pasado las últimas semanas librando una lucha interna; debatiéndose entre lo que tenía que hacer por compromiso y gratitud y lo que en verdad sentía. Finalmente Candy no había ganado, cuando ella le digo que se quedara al lado de Susan y a cambio de eso ella sería feliz, el acepto no estando convencido de querer hacerlo. Había pasado noches enteras en la soledad de su departamento repasando una y otra vez sus argumentos, todos estos en vano y sin lograr algún efecto positivo en el actor; incluso había llegado a auto convencerse de que eso era lo correcto. Pero la convicción que ganara por la noche se desvanecía rápidamente por las mañanas, apenas los primeras rayos del sol tocaban su rostro y la imagen de aquella rubia se dibujaba en su mente.

En ocasiones se había llegado a preguntar si algún día sería capaz de olvidarla, y si ella lo haría con él. Ahora que acababa de leer esa confesión, se daba cuenta que ni ella y mucho menos él serían capaces de desprenderse tan fácilmente del recuerdo del otro.

Entro a su departamento, encendió las luces y comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas, a pesar de la hora le respondieron y dieron la información que solicitaba: los viajes en barco que salían mañana a primera hora; por primera vez se sintió agradecido de contar con un apellido de renombre y de tanto peso en el país, de no ser así estaba seguro que esa fingida amabilidad que se escuchaba en las voces adormiladas de los hombres al otro lado de la línea, no hubieran sido posible ni por mas desesperado que se escuchara.

Cuando dejo el teléfono en su lugar, miro la libreta donde había anotado todos los viajes, aunque no sabía en realidad porque lo había hecho, no era precisamente la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero tal vez el sentirse por algún tiempo ocupado le hacía sentir menos presión y ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla.

Descanso un momento sobre su reconfortante sofá de cuero, pensando en todo y en nada concreto a la vez; escucho algunos golpes en la puerta, se puso de pie y la abrió esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Y por primera vez su mayordomo pudo ver en el rostro de Terry una autentica sonrisa de felicidad, apenas le tendió un papel con la dirección que le había pedido, el joven magnate estiro su mano al perchero para tomar su abrigo, le dirigió una sonrisa y después de agradecerle salió corriendo.

**

* * *

**

(Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer esta historia)

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

Si Candy hubiese girado la vista sin duda alguna, sus verdes ojos se hubieran encontrado con Terry, y entonces quien sabe que habría pasado. Pero no lo hizo, sintió que si miraba, era entonces porque estaba aceptando su destino y daba como concluido que alguna vez conoció a Terrence Granchester y de ninguna manera quería que eso sucediera.

Terry había existió en su vida. Le había amado y ahora su recuerdo perduraría por muchos años en su memoria. Porque después de todos los infortunios que había tenido que pasar, sabía que eso era lo único que nadie, ni siquiera el tiempo podría arrebatarle: su tormentoso pero bien amado recuerdo.

No presto atención a la copiosa nevada que había empezado a caer, ni siquiera el ahora lacerante frío fue capaz de sacarla de sus pensamientos, y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a meros instintos naturales abrazándose ella misma pero sin darse cuenta. No fue hasta que un carruaje se apeo cerca de ella, y hasta que el hombre habló que Candy recobro el sentido real.

**-"Mademoiselle ¿que hace a media noche sola en la calle y con este clima?. Venga suba, la llevare a donde me diga, sin costo adicional" –**

Candy alzo la vista, dándose cuenta que ahora la ciudad estaba casi blanca, alzó la vista al cielo nocturno sin estrellas y algunos copos se posaron graciosamente sobre su naríz. Miro al hombre que se había bajado del carruaje y le abría la puerta con una sincera sonrisa. Candy devolviéndole el gesto subió al carro y le comunico la dirección.

Durante todo el trayecto la rubia se sumió en la mas agonizante tristeza. Simplemente fue algo inevitable él no pensar en Terry, en lo que haría tan pronto leyera su carta, se torturo así misma al pensar en la reacción del hombre. Había llegado a imaginar el rostro de Terry descomponiéndose por la tristeza de su noticia, pero le pareció tan vano y egoísta de su parte pensar solo en ella que desecho esa idea.

----------------------

El cochero recorrió la misma ruta, una vez que Candy descendió de el y se aseguro que la pequeña rubia entrara en el edificio. Sin saber porque, aquel viejo hombre se sintió conmovido por la triste expresión de la chica. Se pregunto que mal podría azotar el corazón de una mujer tan joven y bella... Problemas del corazón; murmuro por debajo para si.

Desvió la mirada hacía un lado para observar como un hombre avanzaba en dirección contraria a la de él. El caminante andaba con pasos lentos, interponiendo una mano entre su rostro y el frío viento que sin ninguna misericordia lo golpeaba de frente.

La súbita idea de que aquel hombre castaño y la joven rubia, estuvieran vinculados de alguna manera atravesó por la mente del cochero antes de que el actor se alejara de su vista.

Terry se detuvo a mitad de la desolada calle para orientarse. Era increíble que se dijera conocer la ciudad y no poderse ubicar en ese momento. Miró en sus cuatro direcciones, luchando contra la inminente desesperación y rabia que dentro de poco se apoderaría de él, al pensar que perdía cada valioso segundo.

Casi oculto por una ligera capa de nieve Terry vio la pequeña placa con el nombre de la dirección que buscaba. Algunos metros mas adelante el pequeño pero elegante complejo de departamentos donde esperaba que Candy se encontrara estuvo frente a él.

----------------------

Candy había estado un tiempo observando descender la nieve. En realidad durante todo su trayecto en el coche había estado haciendo lo mismo, a penas contó con la suficiente lucidez como para pagar y agradecer al cochero.

En su departamento se deshizo de toda su ropa de viaje mojada y se coloco un sencillo camisón, no era precisamente una prenda de invierno, de hecho no lo era. Descubierto de los hombre solo sujeto por un listón alrededor de su cuello, un tanto escotado y donde la tela no rebasaba mas allá de sus rodillas, aquella prenda era para llevarse durante el verano. Pero todas sus pertenencias se encontraban embaladas y aquel camisón no pensaba llevárselo. Se coloco la chalina que yacía a los pies de la cama y como si existiese algo místico esa noche en la nieve, se vio de nuevo atraída por ella . Corrió la ventana y contemplo como caían cada vez mas rápidos y en mayor cantidad los copos.

Hasta que el recuerdo de Terry con Susan se iba haciendo cada vez mas nítido en la mente de Candy y las lagrimas estaban a punto de apoderarse de ella, supo que era el momento de retirarse y tratar de dormir algunas horas antes de despedirse de él... Tal vez por siempre.

Cambio de posición y un repentino frío recorrió su cuerpo, aquella sensación que hizo que su sangre se helada por unos minutos nada tuvo que ver con el frío que se sentía en toda la recamara semi-vacía. De nuevo pensó en el apuesto actor.

**-"Terry"-** Murmuro por lo bajo. Se arropo un poco mejor y se llevo la mano a su pecho aferrando su corazón contra si. Como si de pronto sintiese que la esencia de Terry se alejaba de ella.

Estaba segura que no había dormido ni una hora, pero los insistentes golpes fuera de su puerta la despertaron. Al principio quien quiera que fuese la persona detrás de esa puerta la tendría que escuchar, llamar de esa forma tan desesperada y bruta...pero... Y si se trataba de una emergencia. Que tal si era aquella señora, a la que ayudo una vez en el parque, a lo mejor su pequeña hija estaba enferma y había acudido hasta ella. Sintió una congoja al pensar que se trataba de ella, así que casi corrió hasta la puerta, pero su mano quedo suspendida en el aire, cuando escucho la voz de Terry llamándola.

**-"Candy... Candy"-**

**-"Te ordeno que abras la puerta"-**

Su corazón se congelo al escuchar su voz. Su mente aun confundida no lograba asociar la imagen de Terry detrás de esa puerta llamándola de esa manera tan... Desesperada y dolida...si eso era posible.

Aún así, sintió un repentino miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo y huir de ese lugar se hicieron mas fuerte en ella que cualquier otra cosa. Pero irse a refugiar en un rincón de su habitación, taparse los oídos y tararear una canción para no escuchar los sonidos de la puerta no era una solución, como tampoco lo era escabullirse por la ventana y correr hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire. Ella ya no era una niña, y aunque en un pasado esas tretas dieron resultado, Candy sabía que esa vez no funcionaría. Aun así su cuerpo se negaba a moverse del lugar y su mente hubiera quedado mas tiempo en blanco, si aquella última suplica no hubiera despertado en ella las ganas de llorar

**-"Por favor... abre la puerta mi dulce pecosa"-**

Terry sentía que sus posibilidades se estaban agotando, había tocado tanto tiempo a la puerta con el puño cerrado con tanta fuerza que su mano una vez que la apoyo extendida en la puerta se notaba visiblemente roja. Recargo su frente a la fría madera y su último intento sonó como una autentica suplica_.-"Patético"-_ se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios después de algunos minutos y seguir en la misma posición.

Tal vez hubiera seguido insistiendo o se habría retirado, con la poca dignidad y orgullo que aun tenía. Pero fuese lo que fuese, su corazón sintió de nuevo renacer la esperanza cuando la puerta se movió algunos centimetros.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, se irguió cuan orgullo era y en el umbral de ésta la vio de nuevo. Vestida con un vaporoso camisón, sus dorados rizos cayendo con soltura sobre sus hombros y espalda y con aquella expresión de miedo en su rsotro.

**-"Candy"-** murmuro como temiendo que la imagen frente a él fuese una mera fantasía.

Cuando escucho su nombre de esos finos labios y lo vio avanzar unos pasos hacia ella, Candy se llevo una mano a la boca al tiempo que un gritito escapaba de sus labios y retrocedía un paso de él.

**-"¡¿Terry?!. Que haces aquí? No deberías"-**

**-"Que no debería. De que hablas Candy, no fui yo el que dejo una nota en tu casa a mitad de la noche, diciéndome que vas a olvidarme. No puedes, no te lo voy a permitir. Dejar que me olvides cuando no pasa un día en que yo no piense en ti. Es un poco egoísta de tu parte no lo crees"**

**-"Yo no...no pretendía eso, esto. .."-**

**-"Entonces...porque lo hiciste, fue uno de tus trucos para hacer que viniera a buscarte...para recordarte que yo no seré el único en sufrir...Escribiste esa estupideces para que yo viniera y te estrechara en mis brazos y no te aparte de mi lado nunca mas"-**

**-"¡Oh Terry no!, te equivocas. Yo...lo lamento"**

Candy no supo en que momento, mientras escuchaba la enérgica voz del hombre frente a ella, reclamarle de esa forma tan llena de dolor y retrocedía asustada de él, y sentia el frío de la pared. Al instante en que los fuertes brazos de Terry la estrechaban.

Sintió su frágil cuerpo estremecerse bajo los brazos del hombre, al tiempo que él recostaba sobre su hombro izquierdo su rostro. Candy no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por temor a que las lágrimas arrasaran en ella. Alcanzo a aspirar el fresco aroma masculino que él desprendía antes de que esos brazos la alejaran de él.

**-"Dime que esto era lo que deseabas tarzan pecosa"-**

La rubia se llevo las manos al rostro mientras lo ladeaba de un lado a otro y comenzaba a sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba, sin poder contener por mas tiempo el llanto. Y él ni siquiera se conmovió por aquellas saladas perlas que rodaban por aquel delicado rostro. Y ella al no sentirlo acercarse y estrecharla con le hubiera gustado. Tomo por vez primera la iniciativa de acercarse a su pecho y rodearlo con sus frágiles manos.

Comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza al saber que los brazos de él continuaban sin estrecharla. Tenía que hablarle, decirle que lo sentía, que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo porque lo amaba. Pero la repentina indiferencia de él la hacia temer.

En ese momento su cuerpo quedo mas cerca del pecho de Terry y sus cálidos brazos se posaron sobre su fría espalda.

**-"Vamos Candy no es tan grave, basta con que digas que no me amas. Pero si lo haces al menos dame esta noche para demostrarte lo que siento"-**

Candy ladeo su rostro negando sus palabras, pero aun no quería apartarse de él, mirarlo a la cara y...Que se suponía que tendría que hacer...se le había olvidado que entre ellos existía un obstáculo llamado Susan o simplemente había perdido la razón . De nuevo la cruda realidad la golpeo y hablo de nuevo.

**-"Debería odiarte Terrence. Odiarte por lo que me haz hecho, por lo que vas a hacerme"**

**-"Entonces hazlo pecosa. Quiero que me odies con tal magnitud que nunca puedas olvidarme. Si me odiaras después tendría la esperanza que me amaras en la misma magnitud"-**

**-"Basta Terry, sabes bien que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Tendría que odiarte a ti y odiarme a mí,, porque me haz pedido una noche y yo la deseo , pero no puedo... No puedo permitirme dártela, darnos la oportunidad de amarnos. ¿por qué entonces, que pasaría después?"-**

**-"Continuar amándonos. Al menos yo lo haría . Dime Candy porque te niegas esa posibilidad, sabes lo que siento por ti y no pretendo obligarte a nada, pero no quisiera que te apartaras de mí. No permitas que otra mujer entre en mi vida"**

Candy movió lentamente el rostro, afirmando y aceptando de pronto todo lo que él le proponía. Y se abría entregado a él en ese momento, si un resquicio de raciocinio no continuara dando batalla y torturándola recordándole que todo era una mera fantasía.

**-"Sabes que si accedo ya no abra vuelta atrás para mí. Porque cada contacto tuyo me obliga a no separarme de ti"-**

**-"Entonces no lo hagas, nunca te vuelvas a separar de mi Candy. No lo voy a permitir de nuevo... No dejare que tus caprichos de niña mimada nos separen"-**

**-"No es ningún capricho Terry y bien lo sabes. Nosotros... tu y yo..."-**

**-"Tonta, ahora que pretexto vas a poner para alejarte de mí"-** Le pregunto con un tono que lejos de lograr su objetivo continuaba escuchándose sarcástico. Levanto levemente su mentón esperando su respuesta.

**-"No somos de la misma clase social. Nací de una mujer que me abandono a mí suerte en el bosque. En cambió tu, Terry nacista en el ceno de una familia adinerada"-**

**-"Pero nunca conoce el amor de una familia, al contrarió de ti que recibiste siempre el amor de todos cuanto te rodeaban"-**

**-"No poseo riquezas ni nada que se le parezca"-** Sabías que era una estupidez pero aun así se aferraba a agotar todas sus posibilidades.

**-"Pero para mí posees toda la gracia y elegancia de una diosa¿que mas quieres poseer?"-**

**-"Mientes de nuevo Terrence. Dime que Diosa viste con ropas de la caridad, que Diosa pasa incontables noches de frío, preguntándose si afuera existe para ella la felicidad o solo esta ahí para sufrir y mas que sonreír pasa la mayor parte llorando por un amor que nunca le pertenecerá"-**

**-"¡¡Hmm!!. Hay muchas"-**

**-"Dime el nombre de una sola"-**

**-"No recuerdo sus nombres, pero eso no importa. Candy si te quedas a mí lado todo aquello quedara como un recuerdo. Me encargare que tus noches nunca mas sean frías y solitarias y tus lágrimas solo serán de felicidad"-**

**-"¡Oh! Terry quisiera creerte, arrogarme a tus brazos y creer que puedes cumplir todo lo que dices...pero te olvidas de Susan...olvidas que..."-**

Candy se había separado desde hace mucho de él y volvía a llorar tapandose avergonzada el rostro.

**-"No...no lo olvido, pero ya no quiero engañarme, no quiero engañar a Susan, no puedo vivir con ella haciéndole falsas promesas . Nuestras vidas serían miserable y aunque no lo parezca no deseo ver sufrir a Susan esperanzada a un amor que no puedo darle, y no puedo mentirte a ti. ¿Candy a que le temes?, porque no me dejas terminar las frases cada que inicio, porque no dejas que te diga que te amo"-**

Su voz sonó en ese momento tan pacifica y dulce. Su mirada sincera y temerosa por la respuesta de la rubia, terminaron por romper las propias barreras que ella misma se había impuesto.

**-"Porque entonces yo tendría que corresponderte y no habrían mas mentiras Terry, solo la verdad"-**Pronunció en apenas un susurro que no paso desapercibido por Terry.

**-"Entonces dilo... Di que me amas y acepta que yo te ame"-**

**-"Ya lo he hecho. En el instante en que entraste por esa puerta y me pediste una noche, en ese momento supe que tu habías ganado"- **

Había permanecido con la vista gacha, evitando mirar aquellas esmeraldas, pero cuando sintió sobre su mentón sus suaves dedos, cerro los ojos temerosa de lo que seguía a esa confesión.

Terry sintió como su corazón se libraba de toda aquella incertidumbre, agradeciendo que por primera vez dejara que fuese su corazón y no su orgullo el que hablara. Cuando el rostro de Candy estuvo frente al de él, sonrió levemente al ver sus ojos cerrados y aquel temblorcillo que hacía estremecer el cuerpo de la chica.

**-"Te lo agradezco Candy. Prometo no fallarte de nuevo"-**

Candy abrió los ojos asustada por ese suave contacto. Los labios de Terry se posaron sobre los de ella, pero a diferencia del anterior beso que recordaba antes brusco y forzado, ahora este era suave y delicado, buscando transmitirle lo que las palabras eran incapaces de hacer.

Quedándose un rato mas planeando su nuevo futuro juntos, escuchando la fresca sonrisa del otro. Ahora era Terry el que hablaba y Candy se fijo en que nunca antes había hablado por tanto tiempo como hasta ahora, mientras lo escuchaba se acurruco mas entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiendo como la mano de él recorría con suavidad su cabello antes de quedarse dormida.

Terry continuo hablando, planeando y modificando el futuro de ambos, hasta que hizo un alto al no obtener ningún gruñido o queja venidos de la rubia. La llamó un par de veces por su nombre finalmente le murmuro algo al oído aun cuando ella ya no lo escuchaba, beso su frente y observo hacia la ventana, viendo como los ahora escasos copos de nieve descendían a través de la ventana.

Al poco rato la noche había muerto dándole paso a los primeros rayos del día. Y Terry rió al darse cuenta que esa era la primera vez que pasaba una noche en compañia de Candy.

**-"Te prometo que no será la única tarzan pecosa..."- **

Pronuncio porlo bajo, seguro de que cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Bien chicas espero que les halla gustado, se que tarde mucho para actualizar y mas sabiendo que la hist. solo es estos dos chps, pero mi computadora se descompuso y no funciono hasta hace poco, así que aproveche para traerles este chp.

Enserio muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews y espero que al igual que el 2ro. este chp sea de su agrado.

**Angel Nemesis**: pensamos en lo mismo Candy nunca devió de retirarse así como lo hizo, pues también Terry sufrió con esa despedida. Pero ojala te halla gustado esta historia, gracias por el rw.

**Mimi:** Muchas gracias por el rw, y perdón por la tardanza.

**f-zelda**: Gracias por tu apoyo en esta nva historia, y su nombre era Albert... si, espero no aquivocarme XD.

**Koishikawa:** Espero no desilucionarte con el capitulo, ojala que te guste y gracias por tu rw.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
